gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Front Tokyo
was a museum and store themed after the Gundam franchise. It was located at Diver City Tokyo Plaza in Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan. The store closed its doors on April 5, 2017 to make way for The Gundam Base Tokyo, which opened on August 19, 2017. Overview Gundam Front Tokyo opened on April 19, 2012 and occupied three different sections of the Diver City Tokyo Plaza mall, with the museum residing on the seventh floor. Attractions RG 1/1 RX-78-2 Gundam Ver.GFT Statue First introduced in 2009, the 18 meter tall Gundam Statue made its permanent residence outside the mall in 2011. In 2012, it was upgraded with Magnetic Coating joint parts and decorated with a new livery. At 12:00 p.m., 3:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m., the statue's eyes lit up and the head turned left and right while the chest vents emitted smoke. During nighttime, the wall behind the Gundam acted as a theater screen that displayed featured short films while the Gundam was decorated in special lighting schemes. The statue was dismantled on March 5, 2016 and replaced by The Life-Sized RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Statue on September 24, 2017.Life-Sized Gundam Statue Closing CeremonyGundam Kits Collection - Life-Size Unicorn Gundam Grand Opening Details and News ;Featured films *''Mobile Suit Gundam UC: A Phantom World'' (7:30 p.m., 8:30 p.m., and 9:30 p.m.) *''Gundam Reconguista in G: From the Past to the Future'' (8:00 p.m. and 9:00 p.m.) *''Mobile Suit Gundam-san: Because I'm a Boy'' (6:00 p.m., 7:00 p.m., 8:00 p.m., and 9:00 p.m.) *''Gundam Stand at Jaburo'' (7:30 p.m., 8:30 p.m., and 9:30 p.m.) Dome-G The main attraction of the GFT museum, Dome-G was a domed theater that was 16 meters in diameter and was equipped with six projectors and 13 speakers. G-Dome played special short films that spanned the entire interior of the dome. ;Featured films *''Competition of New Gundam - Red or White -'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam UC: Neo Zeong Strikes Odaiba!'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam UC: One of Seventy Two'' RG 1/1 ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam Ver.GFT A life-sized bust of the Strike Freedom Gundam located in the GFT museum. Guests were allowed to take photos on the Gundam's cockpit hatch. 1/1 FF-X7 Core Fighter Ver.GFT A life-sized replica of the battle damaged Core Fighter as seen in episode 43 of Mobile Suit Gundam. A Baoa Qu A replica of the Principality of Zeon's space fortress that stood at 4.5 meters tall and 3 meters wide. Character Photo Spot In this section, guests could have their photos taken beside their favorite Gundam universe characters. Gunpla Factory In this section of the museum, guests could view the machine and molds that make Gunpla. Gunpla Labo Next to the Gunpla Factory was a small workshop where guests could assemble their Gunpla and color the box art. Gundam Official Shop A store that sold Gunpla and official GFT merchandise. A satellite branch in the form of a trailer shop was located just beside the 1/1 Gundam statue. Gunpla Tokyo A gallery of every Gunpla manufactured since 1980. STRICT-G A store that sells Gundam-themed clothing and apparel. Gundam Café Located on the second floor of the mall near the Gundam statue, the Gundam Café serves Gundam-themed food and drinks. VR ZONE Project i Can VR ZONE Project i Can was a virtual reality entertainment center run by Bandai Namco Entertainment that opened on April 15, 2015. On August 26, the center opened the Gundam VR Daiba Assault experience, where players clung to the hand of the Gundam Statue as it battled a Zaku. The experience was eight minutes long and cost ¥1,000. VR Project i Can operated at Diver City Tokyo until October 10, 2016.Anime News Network - Diver City Tokyo Hosts Gundam VR Experience Starting on August 26 Closure On December 1, 2016, Bandai announced that the Gundam statue would be dismantled on March 5, 2017. Gundam Front Tokyo closed April 5 and was relaunched in the summer as The Gundam Base Tokyo. The Gundam Base originally opened in South Korea in 2003 and in Taiwan in 2005, with 11 branches operating in the two countries.Gundam.info “THE GUNDAM BASE TOKYO,” Japan’s first domestic Gunpla center, will open in summer 2017! There are also plans to make the Gundam statue walk by 2019.Anime News Network - Bandai Takes Down Life-size Gundam Statue in Tokyo on March 5 Official Goods Gunpla = |-| Plush Toys = Trivia *During the dismantling of the Gundam statue in 2016, the head and left arm were the first two parts to be removed as an homage to episode 43 of Mobile Suit Gundam, where the Gundam lost those parts during its battle with the MSN-02 Zeong. See Also *The Gundam Base Tokyo *Gundam Factory Yokohama *Gundam Square *Gundam Café *Bronze Gundam Statue References External links *Gundam Café official website *Strict-G official website Category:Out of Universe information Category:Gunpla